


Drabble: You know what that outfit does to me.

by SinningPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [11]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking mentioned but not explicit, Just as trigger warnings just in case!, Other, Suggestive but nothing explicit!, bar/pub, gender ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningPlumpPrincess/pseuds/SinningPlumpPrincess
Summary: A drabble for the prompt of: 25. "You know what this outfit does to me."





	Drabble: You know what that outfit does to me.

**Author's Note:**

> See more of my stuff on: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com

It’s not that you were innocent- it’s just that you could play dumb really, really well.

So, when your girlfriend offered for you to tag along for drinks later over a flirty text, of course you were going to go. And you were going to look damn good when you went too. Anita only deserved the best from you.

A simple outfit it could have been, but you knew all too well when you picked it out. A white, low cut crop top and ripped, tight black skinny jeans with fishnets underneath pulled up to your waist and a leather jacket that belonged to her rested over your body. Your riding boots were simple and comfortable wear, especially when in a busy little bar.

Of course, you knew better. Knew it when you rode over and Anita’s eyes glued to your hips and scanned your frame like a predator from across the room. You noticed every little look from her as you sat down with her and the other legends she had accompanied with her tonight.

Elliott keeps the chats going, Ajay and him together are a riot of laughter, Wraith is polite enough and Octavio brings the party. Every time you take a sip of your drink, you deliberately flick your tongue over your lips or bite your bottom lip in thought.

Later on through the night is when she gets you alone. Drags you away and claims you needed a bathroom break, as if she herself knew your bladder’s schedule. And once in the private bathroom, her strong arms hoist you up onto the countertop, your legs going around her waist on habit.

You laugh a little when she nuzzles into your neck, huffing there just under your ear, “You know what this outfit does to me, baby, you aren’t playing fair.”

Her nails are pressing against your ass, you can feel her restraint even as you drag your fingers into her hair and drag her back to look you in the eye. A coy little smile playing on your lips. “Mmh, no. I don’t think I do know what it does to you. Why don’t you show me?”

A challenge you don’t regret.


End file.
